


For One's Liking

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both like different situations best, but in the end, it's still pretty much the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One's Liking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

Stiles liked Derek best when the man had his cock buried so deep inside him that he couldn't tell the difference between their bodies. He dreamed of it, even when he was awake. The strength of Derek's biceps under his hand. The smoothness of his skin, glistening with sweat. Eyes on the verge of wolf. There was nothing more thrilling than this combination, except maybe for the thrusts of the It's So Hard It Hurts kind. Stiles wanted all of it, every inch of cock and every slap of balls, a bruising grip, and his head jerked back—whatever—it didn't matter as long as Derek decided for him. The lack of control got him moaning, writhing, bucking like a rodeo horse, _pleasepleaseplease_ , eyes filling with tears, _oh god it's so good_ , because of feeling filthy, and yes, _I'm your little whore, godplease fuck me harder, stretchmefillme!_ He loved being fucked until he turned into a mindless travesty of a human being, _please deposit any dignity you own at the entrance, we will dispose of it on your behalf._

Stiles liked Derek best when the man had his cock buried deep inside him; the other moments he kept to himself, like when Derek finally granted him a kiss, long into their afterglow. Like those nights when he was allowed to fall asleep in Derek’s arms.

Derek liked Stiles best with his mouth shut. To have him choke on cock proved an effective method of preventing any and all rambling, and Derek wouldn't deny how fucking hot it made him. Shaky hands pressing against his hipbone. Stiles' pretty face red with exertion, pink lips stretched wide. Eyes pleading. The turn-on of helplessness, and how willingly Stiles did all he was asked. Those times Derek cut the boy's breath off until the brink of damage. He would wipe the saliva off his chin and use it to lube him up, knowing Stiles felt humiliated at morphing into a worthless fucktoy with no control whatsoever over his own body. Derek loved the feeling of power and took it any way, any time.

Derek liked Stiles best with his mouth shut. There was no use in talking about feelings anyway. He knew. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
